


Pop Ice

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron is a bit tortured by Harry and Hermione





	Pop Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)**simons_flower** filled in the Ron was____ with wet and sticky

Ron was wet and sticky. He tugged at the handcuffs binding his wrists and tried to escape the cold popsicles that Harry and Hermione were teasing him with.

"Harry," Hermione grinned as she licked a long line of the sticky concoction off Ron's stomach. "I don't know if he likes the cold."

Harry grinned back at Hermione and sucked the length of the popsicle into his mouth. He moved it in and out slowly, teasing it the way he did Ron's cock, and without another word he slid his mouth down the length of Ron's shaft.

Ron's hips jerked, his shouted in both pleasure and pain, and Hermione held his hips down as Harry sucked his length.

"I think," Hermione mused as she raised up to straddle Ron's face. "He likes it."

Ron tried to speak but he merely whimpered when Hermione lowered herself.

"Lick me, "She ordered and snapped her fingers at Harry. "You lick him."

Ron whimpered and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"You're so damn bossy, " He snarled as his tongue came out to lick her folds.

"You love it," Hermione moaned and rolled her hips.

And Ron did.


End file.
